<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet by slugsies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758375">Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies'>slugsies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Kinktober, Pegging, Strap-Ons, devil fruits used for sexy purposes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Robin finally have some time to yourselves aboard the Sunny.</p>
<p>written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 1 - sex toy / strap on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Robin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How long have we got until the others start getting back?” you ask cautiously, your tongue swiping across your bottom lip to taste the red wine that Robin had been drinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Navigator said she would be going out for drinks. I can’t imagine she would be back so soon,” the archaeologist replies. “I’d say we have a good few hours of privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watch her from where you’re laying, propping yourself up on your elbows to get a good look at her as she pulls out a familiar box from underneath the bed, then leaves it by your feet as she pulls her shirt off. She stretches playfully when she feels your eyes on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as you impatiently go to open said box, a hand sprouts from the bed, grabbing your wrist. Robin smiles, her eyes twinkling mischievously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just told you we have a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You whine but don’t bother arguing. You knew what was in it, anyway; when the pair of you had gotten a moment alone on the last island you’d visited (and weren’t busy being pursued by the Marines or other inconveniences), you’d stopped off at an adult shop to buy a new strap on. You’d been itching to use it ever since, but there never seemed to be any time to yourselves aboard the Sunny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin, seemingly content to drag this out for as long as possible, carefully folds her shirt and places it on top of the vanity, before she wanders back over and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>unveils the toy. She trails a finger over the purple silicone, then steps into the harness, far more gracefully than should be allowed, and pulls it up over her hips, tightening the straps until she’s satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes haven’t left her the whole time. She knows this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on all fours,” she instructs you, and you know better than to disobey. A hand blooms to push your front half down until your ass is raised high in the air and your cheek rests against the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind you, the mattress bows as Robin kneels on it; you hear the click of the cap as she drizzles lube onto her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She presses a digit to your hole and you keen desperately, trying to press back against it. She clicks her tongue in admonishment and you still. Pleased, she continues, pushing it past the ring of muscle and curling it to hear you sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” she coos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for her to stretch you out to accommodate three fingers, your moans getting louder with each movement. You hiss through your teeth when she removes them, though anticipation makes your breath get caught in your chest when you think about what comes next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your colour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green -” you gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blunt head of the strap on nudges up against you before Robin, with her hands gripping your sides tightly, slowly thrusts forward until you’re so full that a low groan emerges from you. She leans over your back to nip at your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good,” she murmurs, allowing you a moment to adjust to the toy inside of you with a gentle rock of her hips, then setting a faster pace that has you clawing at the bed beneath you and crying out loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two hands flower this time; one clamps over your mouth to hush you and the other gives your throat a squeeze, threatening the flow of oxygen. The act has your face flushing with heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh… just in case anyone comes back early - you wouldn’t want them to overhear you when you’re being fucked open by me, would you?” Robin breathes in your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shake your head quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi this is my first ever one piece x reader fic so UHHH pls be nice thanks<br/>dedicated to the hornies/homies on twitter mwah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>